The right answer
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: Mainly jXa and uXy laguage used in parts. please don't leave without reveiwing will have songfic in later! :COMPLETE:
1. The Right Answer

The right answer

"Hi" the pink haired girl said. She had a slightly elfish look about her with her pointed ears and prominent eyes. This wasn't the most unusual fact about her though; the strangest thing about her was she was on a 16 inch screen talking to a blond haired boy via text messages.

"How are you Aelita?"

"I'm great thank you Jeremy. Things are pretty quiet here, no X.a.n.a. attacks for two weeks!"

"Yeah I know. I wonder what he is doing right now…"

Suddenly the door opened. Without looking around Jeremy said

"Hi Ulrich"

"Hi Jeremy" the brown haired boy said. He looked distinctly tired but he brightened up considerately as a raven haired girl walked into the room.

"Hi Ulrich, hi Jeremy, oh and hi Aelita"

"Hi Yumi" Ulrich and Jeremy said almost in unison. All the time though Jeremy hadn't looked up from the computer screen.

20 minuets passed whilst Ulrich and Yumi sat on the bed talking. Suddenly Ulrich got up. Yumi got up quickly and lent over to him kissing him. Jeremy of course hadn't seen a thing. But suddenly he stood up. Ulrich and Yumi looked at him. He had a huge grin on his face, one which they hadn't seen since they had first materialised Aelita.

"Really!" Ulrich asked. No one needed to ask what he meant. They all knew there was only one thing that could make him smile like this now.

"Yes" said Jeremy and they all rushed off to the factory.

"Crap" said Ulrich as they were in the sewer. "I guess we better phone Odd and tell him to meet us there."

5 minuets later they were all there in front of the super computer that was lyoko. Odd looked tired and stumbled in slumping against the wall.

"What is it? Where is the fire?" exclaimed Odd

"You mean you don't know" said Yumi an amused look creeping over her face.

"No I don't and I was up to late to take that expression from you. Tell me I can't be bothered to think."

"Do you want the honours Jeremy?" Yumi asked

"Yes by all means" Jeremy said fixed now on the super computer that he could work with his eyes shut. "I have finally found it"

"What?" whined Odd

A/N- sorry every one I'm not very good at this story writing. If you want to read on please leave some reviews so I can construct my next story around them.

Teaser: "no it can't be happening! Nooooo….."


	2. Reunited

Chapter Two

Reunited

"I can materialise Aelita forever!" Jeremy exclaimed

"No way!" Said Odd sitting up all of a sudden

"Way" both Ulrich and Yumi said excitedly.

"Aelita? Are you there?" Jeremy asked

"I hear you and heard the good news. I'm ready whenever you are." Said Aelita.

"o.k. I'll begin the transferral. Your data will be sent to the computer and you will lose consciousness. See you in a while." Jeremy said hardly able to contain his joy. He had dropped everything in his life for Aelita and had never actually told her why. The plain and simple truth was that he loved her.

"here we go!"

"scanner on, pod 3 active, inputting virus code f1. we are ready to launch. Activate virus!" said Jeremy.

Three days later:

It had been two days since Aelita had been materialised. Jeremy was walking to his dorm which he now shared with odd as he and Ulrich had fallen out because odd had broken Ulrich's mp3 player. But Jeremy hadn't seen as much of Aelita as he had hoped. In fact she had spent most of her time with odd.

As odd staggered in looking dazed and confused Jeremy finally cracked.

"what have you and Aelita been up to?" he demanded.

"ask her yourself why don't you!" odd said loudly.

"o.k. I will" shouted Jeremy.

He walked out of the door slamming it violently in odds face. Aelita was outside.

"I thought you might want to talk to me" she said and started walking to here favourite place in the world. Jeremy had also started knowing exactly where she would want to go.

As they walked an uneasy silence settled upon them.

Finally Jeremy broke the silence

"why have you been seeing odd?" he asked plainly, in no mood to much about.

"well he told me about love…"

Jeremy tensed expectantly

"And he was telling me how to behave. Ike it is not appropriate to take my clothes off, even if I want to, if you are standing near by. He also said that if you love someone you would do anything for them."

They walked on for a few more steps then climbed over a small rocky outcrop that was barely noticeable, into a big cavern that no one, not even the others, knew about except Aelita and Jeremy.

"I wanted to ask, do you love me?" Aelita asked unrepentantly.

"well I… I mean… well the thing is…" Jeremy stuttered

Aelita just stood there looking at him with her big round eyes with that little hint of confusion that Jeremy had come to recognise and love.

He thought he would have to come clean eventually.

"yes I do Aelita"

"I thought so. Odd told me how to recognise when someone was in love with you and told me you were."

Jeremy was waiting for the final blow hat she would say she didn't love him.

"I love you too" she whispered and moved closer to him so he could feel her breath upon his face. Then their lips met and Jeremy couldn't think of anything except the girl whom he had thought would never be real was standing next to him, kissing him.

After a minuet of kissing they broke off.

"wow" said Aelita "odd told me what to expect, but not like that."

Jeremy just stood still looking amazed again.

"I'm sorry" Aelita muttered as she say his face "it was wrong of me to…"

"no. Don't be sorry" said Jeremy "but how about another kiss?"

"certainly" said Aelita. They didn't even come out of the cave for an hour.


	3. confesions

A/N – just to say so you don't get confused, this is a diary entry that they all wrote just after Aelita was materialised.

Chapter three

Confessions.

Ulrich:

I can't believe what happened today! Me and Jeremy were going to meet up and study for the chemistry test but when I got there I say from the look on his face that he didn't want to be disturbed so I was about to sit down when guess who should come to the door. Yumi! We all said hi then we sat on the bed and started talking about school and the homework we were getting. Then she look at me for a minute then said "Ulrich, we have known each other for a long time and have saved each others lives more than once. You are my closest friend but I thin kit's time to go to the next level." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Then she stood up and asked me "Ulrich do you love me?" I was very embarrassed but nodded once. She lent forward and kissed me! I couldn't move. It was like the whole world had stopped and that we were not two bodies pressed together but one merged. The she broke off and said to meet in the gym at 9 o'clock then said good bye and left. I'm leaving to meet her in 5 minuets but first I had to write this down before I forgot it.

Yumi

I finally did it. I have been meaning to ask Ulrich out and I finally did, well sort of.

We were talking in Jeremy's room when I said our relationship needed to go to the next level. I asked if he loved me and he nodded! Then I made the first move and kissed him. It happened just like in my dreams, I kissed him then after a while he kissed back. Then I said I would meet him in the gym in 5 minuets. I am going to ask him out properly the ask if he wanted to sleep round mine tonight. I hope everything goes well. I hope he doesn't think I'm going to fast and I really hope he doesn't back off.

Jeremy

Well I have finally achieved my life's work. I have been trying to crack Aelita encryption for months and I have at last done it! She is free! I have stated to shut down lyoko. It will take about three months for the whole of lyoko to be shut off. I am hoping he firewall I created to stop X.a.n.a. holds or else Aelita will have to virtualize again and we might lose her forever this time. But no best not to think of than. I might as well enjoy the moments I have with her now. In an case I have been working on a little project lately that will help to solve al our lyoko problems for the next here months. Then all our problems will vanish! X.a.n.a. will be trapped and we will all be free. I have initiated a fail safe so that if need be the whole factory will be destroyed and my laptop whipped clean just encase X.a.n.a. tries the biggest attack yet. Which I am sue he will. On a more, not really positive but different not, Yumi and Ulrich have been behaving very strange lately and I wonder what has gotten into them. I am thinking of asking Aelita out but I must wait and let her get settled in or she might get overwhelmed and confused. But I will make the first move soon. For the first time in nearly two years I am about to shut my computer off with the comforting knowledge that Aelita is in the room next door.

Aelita

I can't believe that after one whole year I am back in my old room. I am very nervous again as I have not yet come to grips with my new body. I am comforted, however, by the fact that Jeremy is next door. Odd is being very kind and is helping me by teaching my about human emotions. I have already mastered the basis as I was once human but I still cannot learn love. He is helping me by showing me old movies and pictures of Yumi and Ulrich. It is very helpful and I am thinking of telling Jeremy my feeling for him. Odd has told me that Jeremy loves m and I told him how I feel about Jeremy and he says I love him. Life is so complicated at times. Ah well I'm sure I will learn all the emotions soon.

Odd

Well it has been a hard day, all last night I was up showing the new kids all the secret passages in the school as I should but on Saturday when I was meant to be having my nap Ulrich phones and what do ya know, Aelita is materialised again, Jeremy is shutting lyoko down and Ulrich and Yumi have admitted their feelings for each other. (No they didn't tell me but a guy can notice these things, except Jeremy, he is too busy noticing Aelita.) I am giving Aelita lessons on human emotions and pointing her in the right direction o ask Jeremy out. I will miss going to lyoko but apparently if Jeremy can safely shut down lyoko, he says he can reprogram it to be a harmless video game where he is in charge with no X.a.n.a. and no danger. I hope everything goes to plan. I couldn't bare no more trips to my favourite place in the world, or off it…

A/N sorry for the chapter it is just a fill in to describe what happened in chapter one.

Please review before leaving; reviews are the blood of a health story!


	4. the queston

A/N hi just a quick mention

Amaherst- thanks for the review ill update whenever I can and sorry about the cliff hangers but they add tension. But just for you I will cut down on them (after this one anyway )

Tourmaline91 – I haven't gotten that far yet I just setting the scene but soon I will get round to it.

Harrypotterstarwarsgoddess – thank you for the constructive criticism. I am relatively new at those need all the pointers I can get. 

Purplelover – your confidence in my is an inspiration

Liv – thank you for the nice email. That makes… my fifth review!

Please everyone if you have any idea please send them to me and remember to review!

AND NOW ON TO THIS WEEKS CHAPTER!

Chapter 4

The question

It was 5 minuets to nine o'clock 2 months after Yumi had first invited Ulrich. That meant that there was only 4 days until lyoko was shut down permanently. Since then they had gone there every night. He was about to leave his room when suddenly my phone rang. Ulrich was so annoyed that he almost left it but when he saw it was Jeremy he knew it was important, Jeremy never just phoned.

"Hello?" Ulrich asked

"Hi Ulrich something is wrong on lyoko I think that X.a.n.a. has made his final assault." Jeremy blurted out.

"Oh god no!" Ulrich exclaimed. They had all been expecting this but not at night. If they were caught and given detention the world could be destroyed!

"I'm afraid so. I'm already at the tower with Aelita (what he failed to mention was that they had been kissing there in private when the scanner search had blurted out saying a tower was active) but the problem is that one tower isn't active, they all are!"

"What do you mean all?" Ulrich shouted, this was bad, bad news.

"I mean all of them. What is happening up top? Anything new?" Jeremy asked, worried that something terrible was going on.

"Nothing so far, believe me if al of the towers are active, I would notice if something had happened"

Then out of nowhere a scream ripped through the knight cutting their conversation short.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Jeremy.

Whoa, thought Ulrich, Jeremy must be really scared because he never swears.

"I don't know" he said out loud "but I'm going to check now"


	5. xana's attack

A/N

Hi everyone before I get onto my next chapter I would like to thank all you reviewers for giving me the inspiration to get off my big butt and write another part, I would like o thank:

The Harry potter crew

Liv

Purple lover

Amaherst

Also the first person who reviews on this will get the next chapter dedicated to them (when I can be bothered to make it )

And now onto the chapter you have all been waiting for!

Chapter 5

X.a.n.a attacks

Last time on the right answer

"Quick reminder Aelita is dematerialised and is dating Jeremy, Ulrich and Yumi are dating, and X.a.n.a. has activated every tower in lyoko whilst the code: lyoko team only have three days to deactivate them before lyoko is shut down forever."

And now:

Ulrich heard a scream!

"What was that?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know but I'm checking it out now" Ulrich said, then turned his phone off. He ran towards the scream and stood mouth agape at what he saw.

Meanwhile in the super computer room Jeremy was arguing with Aelita.

"No you can not go" Jeremy protested

"But if I don't X.a.n.a. could kill you all!" Aelita countered.

"But he could trap you in lyoko again." Shouted Jeremy

Aelita was amazed. She had never seen him protest so strongly.

"Look" he said in a much quieter voice "I don't want to lose you again. When you were trapped it was torture for me. Anyway if you give me half an hour on the upper computer I have a surprise for you."

"Jeremy I can't just stand around. I have to do something." Aelita said softly to him.

"I know. O.k. you win. But before you virtualize how would you like new powers?" Jeremy asked giving her a sly grin.

"What!" Aelita said amazed Jeremy had hacked her lyoko form and changed it.

"What have you done?" she asked carefully.

"Given you a bow staff and a new craft!"

"Cool. I'm going now" Aelita said, eager to try her new stuff.

"Ok Aelita but be careful" he said then pulled her into a kiss. Aelita hesitated then kissed back softly.

"I will" she said as she broke off. "See you later" and she ran off to the scanner.

Back in the college

Ulrich looked in dismay at the fact that Yumi was dangling upside down from the grasp of a completely new monster. It looked sort of like a squid but much taller and had a huge X.a.n.a. symbol on its stomach. Although that may make it easy to kill the symbol was protected by a huge pane of glass. This is going to be hard Ulrich though. Ah well!

He ran at the monster putting all his hatred and love for Yumi into the blow. It shattered the glass taking three tentacles with it.

This is too easy Ulrich though. Suddenly the glass re-grew without a single scratch on the symbol underneath. Ulrich looked on in dismay. Suddenly an idea came to him!

In the factory

"Come on come on!" Jeremy said frustrated. He had given Aelita her weapon and vehicle but his "little surprise" wasn't gong as well. He had made it but couldn't upload it. Something was blocking his access!

On lyoko

Aelita was thrilled! Her vehicle was a bright pink sports car that on their first date Aelita had old Jeremy she had always wanted. He was so sweet and also, she thought snapping her head back to the road, worried about her. She smiled to herself then ran over three cubes. She reached a tower, dismounted and ran inside. She shut the tower down in 4 seconds flat, a new record, but she couldn't stop to admire it.

In the factory

"I've shut down a tower" Aelita's voice blurted out over the speakers.

"Good keep going" said Jeremy. He turned back to his monitor and uploaded his creation.

"Yes!" he shouted as it went into the server.

"I'm coming Aelita" he said.

"But then who is going to watch our behinds?" she asked.

"I will" said odd "you go I've got everything covered."

"Thanks odd" said Jeremy removing his ear piece and handing it to odd.

Jeremy ran to the scanner and was virtualised.

"Oh my god…" whispered Aelita.

In college

Ulrich ran at the monster and hit it again and again smashing the glass instantly. He was sick of this fucked up shit heap of a creature and stabbed it right in the middle of its symbol.

"Impact" he yelled and cleared the area.

But Yumi didn't.

A/N

Hi and thanks for reading. Please don't criticise my spelling or grammar but other than that review. Remember the first person to review will have the next chapter dedicated to them! Oh and if they tell me their name they might get to be in it as a new character…


	6. AN

Quick note, the competition for the next chapter is over. It will arrive soon!


	7. the end of the world as we know it!

Chapter 6

The end of the world as we know it!

A/N I would like to thank all my reviewers for their effort and nice comments that make me want to write these stupid things .

As promised I dedicate this chapter to Kayla!

And now on with the show!

I noticed in the past few chapters I have not put a copyright thingy so please don't sue! I'm only 13 so here it is. I do not own code lyoko or and of the characters or anything else related to it except my TV.

(Quick recap. X.a.n.a. activated all the towers and a squid like monster caught Yumi. Ulrich killed it and jumped out of the blast radius but Yumi didn't)

Ulrich lunged to grab the falling form of Yumi but tripped! He stumbled and fell to the floor yelling as Yumi hurtled downwards. Then a bright streak flashed across the air and he saw Yumi vanish. Suddenly he was hurtling along in the grasp of someone he had never seen before. He noticed Yumi in the other arm and let out a sigh of relief smiling as he passed out. The mysterious figure noticed the smile and grinned, speeding on to a location only she knew.

On lyoko

Aelita stood there mouth agape staring at Jeremy. She was so overwhelmed by his image that she couldn't register it all so decided to work her way up. She noticed he was wearing no shoes and his clothes were long black robes. His arms were bare and his hands were glowing with all the digital power he was welding. She looked, at last, at his head. He looked pretty much the same except his hair was long and pitch black. He grinned at her and asked

"Do you like it then?"

"Well its surprising al right!" Aelita said after three attempts.

"Well watch this." Jeremy said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly three blocks appeared. Aelita tensed but she noticed their X.a.n.a. symbol was upside down. That meant they were against X.a.n.a.. That couldn't be right though? They were his creation so why would they be against him? She looked at Jeremy questioningly.

"I made them. I have all access to lyoko's programming!" Aelita was stunned. That meant she wouldn't need to go into lyoko again because Jeremy could deactivate the towers!

Then two real blocks appeared. Aelita tensed but Jeremy just drew a symbol in the air that turned to fire as he drew it. Then he drew back his fist, punched the symbol and sent it flying. It hit the ground and exploded killing both of them instantly.

"Whoa" was all Aelita could say.

In the tower of esren…

Ulrich was just coming around. Yumi sat up and watched him intently. She would have gotten up and gone to help him but she was chained up to the other side of the wall. As he came around she tried to get out of the chains yet again, failing miserably. She sighed and slept a little longer.

On lyoko…

Things were rough. Aelita had devertualised and was giving Jeremy instructions. Jeremy didn't want to worry Aelita but he had installed a failsafe that he would die to shut down all the towers. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, he thought as he killed 47 crabs in two blasts.

In the tower of esren…

Ulrich woke up. He looked around and saw Yumi. His heart leapt as he remembered what had happened and tried to get up and see if she was alright when his chains pulled him back down. Carefully he examined her and noticed she looked fine. He relaxed and mentally noticed how cute she looked when she was asleep. A smile was spreading across her face and he realised she had woken up.

"Hi Yumi" he muttered trying to mask his blush.

"Hi Ulrich. How are you and what's with the staring?" Yumi said still grinning.

"I'm fine and never mind" Ulrich muttered. "How about you then?"

"I'll be o.k. but I've seen better days"

"Now the important thing is where the hell we are" Ulrich said looking around. Suddenly a door opened up and a fairly short girl with light brown wavy hair came in. She looked at both of them then motioned them to follow.

"We can't there just happen to be chains here" Ulrich said very slowly like he was talking to a mad person.

The girl clicked her fingers and the chains fell away then she motioned for them again.

Ulrich and Yumi stood up and went to another room. This one however was bright and cheerful. It had a huge window that went nearly around the whole room looking out onto the sea. In this room there was a very old man sitting down staring out onto the sea.

"Sit down" he said in a rough scratchy voice. They sat.

"Do you now why you are here?" he asked. Yumi and Ulrich shook their heads.

"You two are here because of a certain computer program, yes I know about lyoko." He said adding the latter when he saw the look on Ulrich's face.

"This is the tower of esren and I am not supposed to tell you anything until I am sure that you are trustworthy but I can tell you where we are because you will not remember. What do you know about lyoko?"

Ulrich looked at Yumi and she nodded.

"We found it one year ago. Aelita (at the mention of the name the man stiffened) sent a distress signal to Jeremy because X.a.n.a. was attacking our world through the towers. We all went into lyoko and started to materialise Aelita every now and then. We were all good friends then we got Aelita out permanently and now in a week lyoko will be shut down." Ulrich said like he was getting a huge load off his chest. He was sick of saving the world and no one knowing it.

"How did you shut down lyoko? There were hundreds of code walls and viruses stopping you. And we disconnected the super computer console." The man asked quickly thinking he might have gotten the wrong people.

"We didn't Jeremy did. He got past it all thinking it was X.a.n.a. but now we understand." Ulrich said.

"But it wasn't it was you wasn't it!" Yumi interrupted.

"Yes. We found lyoko like you did but couldn't shut it down so we sent X.a.n.a. o sleep and encoded the whole of lyoko so no one could ever use it again. We moved to this place and built the tower of esren to train people to act like they did in lyoko. Only they did it in the real world. There is just one problem with your story. We never found Aelita. She was in the programming but we never saw her. Why?"

"That's easy. She had no form until we came" Ulrich said. Yumi looked at him strangely, he never was to good at computers. He shrugged "Jeremy told me! So why are we here" Ulrich finished turning to look at the old man.

"To begin your training." The man said with a smile. "I am esren!"


	8. what the f

A/N If you have any questions at all then please email me and I will try to answer them. But PLEASE if you want anything in the next chapter then tell me ad I will try to put it in. thank you and remember R&R (by the way we are pretending hat sissy and Theo have been to lyoko before but don't remember it! thanks!)

Chapter 7

What the f….

"No I don't want to talk about things!" sissy was shouting. Herb had asked her if she was ok or if she wanted to talk about it.

"Please sissy, we don't want you to be sad" said herb, the strange thing being he actually men it!

Sissy was the head teacher's daughter and never let anyone forget it. She was a stuck up snob and no one liked her except her two friends, herb and Theo. Mind you Theo only hung around with sissy because he hated Ulrich with Yumi and so did sissy. She had tried to ask him out yet again over his mobile phone but was outraged that he wouldn't even pick up!

CRASH

THUMP

SCREAM

A perfect way to describe what sissy heard. Suddenly she was no longer miss offensive and hid behind Theo.

Now what happens next came as a blur to herb as he had never been to lyoko but sissy and theo saw it plain enough. A blok cam out of the forst. None of them knew what a block was btu when it stated shooting at them they got the general idea. Suddenly theo was all reactions, he pcked up the bin, pulled a support of it and hit the block in the middle of the X.a.n.a. eye. It exploded and theo was thrown backwards, sissy screamed and ran to hissie when a crab walked calmly up to he and charged its lasers.

Point blank.

No possibility of error.

Sissy was going to die.

A/N sorry I didn't put sissy other little thug in but I forgot his name!

R&R


	9. the tower of esren

A/N hi again welcome all who are reading this. I would again like to thank some very dedicated reviewers like:

Purplelover! Again your support cheers me up and gets me in the mood to write another chapter!

Katherine! Aaww you make me blush! That is such a nice thing to say but you shouldn't say that about your self. Look at other people's work and make a style that fits you other people are bound to like it give it a go!

The leader – well if you have an accusation then please justify it. Give me reasons why I _obviously_ don't watch code: lyoko or don't bother saying that again. And if you don't like it don't read it!

Now on with chapter 8! (Who would have thought I would have gotten this far?)

Chapter 8

The tower of esren

Last time on the right answer:

"That's easy. She had no form until we came" Ulrich said. Yumi looked at him strangely; he never was too good at computers. He shrugged "Jeremy told me! So why are we here" Ulrich finished turning to look at the old man.

"To begin your training." The man said with a smile. "I am esren!"

And now the next chapter!

Yumi's p.o.v. (haven't done one before so no flames if it is rubbish got it?)

There were a hundred questions bubbling to be asked but Yumi picked three of them.

"O.k. three questions; one why is the tower named after you? Two what training? Three when do we go home?"

The old man sighed "they are all good questions and I will answer them as best as I can. O.k. the tower is called esren because I built it from raw data and devertualised it for us all to live in" Ulrich looked puzzled Yumi smiled he always looked cutest when he was puzzled.

"Second the training you will receive. Well as you know X.a.n.a. has activated all of the towers but do you know what is happening in the real world?"

"No we don't" I said.

"Well X.a.n.a. has sent out hundreds of his monsters to wipe out as many humans as he can. Your training is how to fight like you do in lyoko but in real time. You will go home when you defeat ten of my best. I will give you a map and plan of the battle field and you will make a strategy."

Ulrich looked grumpy "who are we bunking with?"

"Well I taught of mixing you with the other students but you are special. You will bunk with each other, if you want."

"Yes!" we both said quickly I smiled at Ulrich and he smiled back at me.

Three hours later:

It was dark and Ulrich and I were in our beds.

"I can't sleep what about you?" Ulrich asked

"No I can't either." I admitted, I didn't want him worried about me.

"Here this might help." He pulled his mattress off his bed and laid it on the floor. He then sat on it and beckoned me onto it as well. I shyly got of my bed and sat next to him. He wrapped his blanked around me and I suddenly lost all control as his fingers brushed my back. I lent forwards and kissed him longer and harder that ever before. We slowly separated and lay down holding each other.

"Yes" I said "I think I can manage this"

"Me too" Ulrich agreed and we both laughed.

The next morning:

"Wake up!"

It was the old man shouting, again.

"Time to begin your training!"

"Oh god" Ulrich said, kissed me quickly then stood up waiting for the old man's orders.

"Here we go" I muttered and I saw a smile playing at Ulrich's lips.

"Your first task will give you the right to eat in the mornings" he explained to us. What! I thought. The right to eat! It was pretty easy though! All we had to do was demonstrate that we could both do some basic martial arts, then take some food from the cook. I still have a couple of bruises though from her kicks. It hurt like hell!

Day 2:

Today we went to lyoki. This was lyoko's sister world. Like lyoko only no X.a.n.a. and Esren controlled when and what monsters appeared. We had to show him what we could do. Luckily our own virtualised forms were downloaded off of lyoko without X.a.n.a. noticing Esren thought this was strange but apparently Jeremy and Aelita are keeping him very busy without us! Esren was impressed with out performance and gave us the battle field plans and a certain time when we could practice. We thanked him and moved on to lunch which is like a living hell. All of the other pupils say me and Ulrich are outsiders and throw things at us. Like a sock with a brick in it! We have to concentrate so hard on no hitting them that we generally don't eat much as we are dodging bricks and stones. We will prove them wrong though, and beat them all!

We trained at 3 o'clock with a rough plan Ulrich had put together. Esren had allowed us the same amount of novices to train with as there were people we must defeat. We trained hard and fought well (sorry for the cliché!) but all Esren said was that we needed more practice! Ah well.

Day 3:

Today was a turn for the better! We were in fighting practice in the real world when esren said he had 5 students from his top class to fight with us properly! We kicked butt! Me and Ulrich just used some of the monuveres we had used against X.a.n.a. in lyoko. After that one of them came up to us. I remembered her as the brown haired girl who hung around with esren when he was explaining to us about our "training". She came up and introduced herself as Kayla and said she was sorry for the remarks and things the other students had done to us. She said they were only jealous because usually it took years of careful training to become the favourites of esren.

"Favourites!" Ulrich exclaimed "he works us harder then we ever have and tortures us!"

"All in the name of your duty" said Kayla.

"What duty?" I asked

"The duty to protect the world whilst your friend Jeremy and Aelita and odd shut off the towers." Kayla answered looking like we were mad and should know this stuff

"well we never heard about that!" Ulrich said, he never liked surprises.

day 12:

Well today is the day! We have planned and strategise for the past week and have come up with a plan we think will work. We are standing in the battle field with hundreds of students watching us like hawks. Our opponent's just stepped through the entrance. Here we go! Our strategy was I would run like the defenceless girl until one chased after me whilst Ulrich distracted the rest, then I would knock him out. It worked on the first one then they split into two sections and went after both of us. Exactly as planned! We then ran towards each other and jumped pushing off each others feet and kicking one more enemy each! That left only seven more to beat! Then they became wary and all rushed at Ulrich seeing him as the biggest threat. Big mystique! I pulled out two hidden fans and threw them lyoko style at the two closest to Ulrich ten hid the fans again before anymore of our enemies saw them. Fortunately they didn't. That only left 5. Halfway there.

Next me and Ulrich used our double team method. We had a rope hidden up our sleeves and we ran at two of our enemies as if to tackle them then at the last moment Ulrich threw me the rope and we darted apart seriously winding them in the process. Now for the three left we had agreed that Ulrich would tackle them. He took out two rattans. These were deadly short bamboo sticks used in the dangerous martial art escremer. He swung the stick at the first knocking him to the ground where I proceeded to knock him out. Then the other two took out small daggers but before they could move Ulrich had knocked them away and with two quick swipes we had won the match! We had finished the training at esren! Master esren came down to congratulate us and presented us with Ulrich's katana and my proper fans. H also said that he had "downloaded" our powers into our minds and that it was time for us to depart.

Day 13:

The last day in esren! We just found out that we will have a horse each and that Kayla will come with us. We are leaving at dusk after our leavers feast! I think strangely I'll miss esren. But master esren told us that when the time is right we will find our way home to the tower.


	10. th real world

A/N

Hi guys and girls I just want to say that no one is being very supportive! I'm going to write this chapter out of the good of my heart but I want more reviews! The only complain I have had was from "the master" (p.s. I watched the show this morning) but if you want any changes then just say so. In this episode there is not much linking to the show so no flames about the skipazoas. Here is chapter 9…

The real world…

Odd's p.o.v

Straight after Aelita took over for me at the supercomputer I had to run off and see what was happening on the surface. Unfortunately there was no Ulrich or Yumi to help so I decided to wing it and do my best. When I got to the surface though there was nothing there. Not there were no monsters there was nothing. A barren wasteland was all that remained and I saw why. (The monster that got Yumi in the starting chapters is called a skipazoa if you didn't know but odd didn't know either of these bits of information.) I saw the squid like monsters and then I saw sissy standing there with a crab pointing its laser at her point blank! He ran over to her but was too late. The crab fired and suddenly Yumi was in front of her blocking the attack!

"How the hell did u get there?" exclaimed odd after Yumi had finished of the crab.

"We ran, that's how" Yumi answered then tackled a skipazoa.

"Ulrich's here to but don't ask me where" Yumi said after she had taken down here third skipazoa. Odd looked around and saw Ulrich just as he triplicated and took another couple of skipazoas before his clones were destroyed. Suddenly odd realised. Ulrich ws fighting lyoko style only on earth! How was he doing it? Or more importantly where was he going?

Ulrich's p.o.v.

I destroyed three skipazoas as fast as I could but I suddenly saw Yumi getting struck over and over by another! They were playing with her hitting her when she was unarmed. They were scum! I ran forwards but before I could get there Kayla ran ahead and as the skipazoas finishing blow fell it hit her not Yumi! Ran to see if she was o.k. but she just smiled and said

"Take care of his world Ulrich and protect the ones you hold dear, the right answer will present itself to you all you have to do is look." And with that her eyes glazed over and the life left her body. She fell limp then slowly dissolved, as happens from a skipazoa killing.

Once she had gone I ran over to Yumi and checked if she was o.k. she stirred as I stroked her head then she opened her eyes and sad "hi Ulrich, look after everyone will you I'm gonna be out for a while."

"no Yumi stay with us please, I need you!" I gasped. Ten she fell unconscious and her body went limp. I lay her down then proceeded to hack every skipazoa in sight.

Aelita's p.o.v.

She pointed out another 40 monsters on Jeremy's left and then suddenly none of them where there. She sighed at the thought of how many monsters X.a.n.a. was sending out at the moment. "Oh well, Jeremy can take care of himself." She thought to herself. Suddenly Jeremy's voice piped up to Aelita shaking her out of her thoughts completely.

"Aelita there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I have gathered enough data and used a quantum formula to split it into the fourteen basic metro orphic fields creating the time laps and the split path of the controller port and the…"

"Wait a minute" Aelita said, interrupting him "I don't have a clue what you mean Jeremy"

"o.k. sort. In layman's terms, no offence Aelita, I will not be able to shut down all of the towers in time before X.a.n.a. breaks the world in half so I have rigged a safety switch. I will die but I will shut down every tower in lyoko at the same time. I will take X.a.n.a. with me though."

"No you can't!"

"Aelita can you please let me think this through. I'm going to fight X.a.n.a. now but I will talk later."

"O.k. Jeremy I trust you."

"Here goes nothing" Jeremy thought and ran off towards where X.a.n.a. had taken form…

A/N hi people sorry about the cliff-hangers but I just can't help it and yes I am trying to kill Jeremy it is all an important plot line…


	11. the last stand

A/N I'm really disappointed in you guys! I have had practically no reviews so please review! (Don't make me beg!)

Still thank you to all my dedicated reviewers who actually bother to press the little button and write something! You know who you all are 

This chapter is a very long one, I'm sorry it took so long but I had gcse's and writers block  sorry if its crap I thought it up whilst doing a music grading. Enjoy!

The final fight

Jeremy ran on. He could sense the pulsations coming from X.a.n.a. in the mountain region. He knew the region was huge but X.a.n.a would be showing off his power and would be easy to find. As Jeremy entered said region hundred of thousands of mega tanks zapped into existence. Jeremy had a felling and threw I lightning blast at one of them. It blew up but another beamed into its place. Jeremy threw up a shield as the tank fired and went into his dream state searching for one piece of information. He stayed that way for several minutes before he got up grinning. He concentrated all of his powers into his fist and created one small flame. He threw it as far as he could… and then ducked as it flew off the edge o lyoko and appeared behind him, it fell into the bundle of tanks and it hit one single tank. That tank set alight burning the tank next to it and so on. Soon every tank was on fire but the flames didn't kill them. Jeremy motioned and they split into lines like the military, making a path between them all. Jeremy strolled down the middle of them all smiling. He loved lyoko! As he stepped along the path the flame licked at his heels leaving not a scratch.

Aelita 

As Aelita watched Jeremy on the tine screen she saw the tanks obey his commands and she smiled. He was so cute when he smiled! Back to the present, she thought snapping out of her day dreams; he was completely in control of the tanks. He had mastered hundreds of powers Aelita hadn't even known of! He was bending lyoko like a piece of rubber. She just hoped it wouldn't snap back…

Ulrich 

Ulrich was happy. He had a sword. He had enemies. He was allowed to kill said enemies. Life was simple. He killed! Crabs were mingling with the fallen remains of skipazoa brains and a few people. Yumi was safe by the sewer and odd… god only knew where the hell odd had gone.

"Woo hoo!" cried a triumphant voice. Odd had found an old crossbow and, thought he was not using his lyoko cat powers, he rocked! He took down skipazoa and crabs time and time again! Put simply, odd kicked ass! They both defended the school and the sewer, Yumi was at stake making Ulrich fight with his life, and Aelita was at stake making odd fight h… "What?" Odd thought "where did that come from?"

Ulrich noted sadly that there were human bodies among the monster remains. There was herb, who although Ulrich didn't like he admired that herb died protecting two little girls. There were three boys still clutching clubs in their cold fingers. The worst thought was the principle. He was lying with a hole through his head after he had battered a crab to death protecting his school. "I would make a last stand like him and die fighting if I had to" thought Ulrich grimly.

X.a.n.a. 

"I want you to take this and plant it in her phone" said a deep gravely voice. The owner of this voice gave a small circuit to his greatest creation. The mutant thing took it and said in a voice that penetrated the skin and chilled the soul "master why a chip? Why not a bomb?"

X.a.n.a sighed "because my intellectually challenged friend, a bomb would kill her but this will resurrect me. It contains a portion of my spirit and if I die I can come back in it so I will not die from my encounter with Jeremy."

"Jeremy is coming?" said the creature worriedly

"Yes but I will fight him and win. I control the very will of lyoko. He has a few parlour tricks there is no possibility that he might beat me.

"Yes master I hear and obey." Said the creature and with that it vanished. It was the only creation that X.a.n.a had trusted with a scanner chip, so he could come and go from lyoko at will.

Jeremy 

Jeremy concentrated on the pulsations .they all converged on one point. The tallest mountain in lyoko. "Typical" Jeremy thought and grew himself wings. Jeremy flapped towards X.a.n.a oblivious to the huge energy signature that was the mutant creature going to earth brining doom and death.

Aelita 

Aelita watched with her breath held. It was nearly time to face X.a.n.a once and for all. As the monster crept up behind her he thought of what a shame it was. She would miss his master destroy the young human whelp and then her sprit would be broken. Oh well the master knew best, the monster thought and knocked Aelita unconscious. He took her phone and placed the tiny circuit inside it. Mission accomplished. It virtualised back and appeared in a huge black chasm. His last thought was that his master, his father had betrayed him. He wept as he fell into the void and sobbed as he was deleted.

X.a.n.a.'s demise

Jeremy flew up. Up. Up. He enjoyed the feeling of freedom whilst he had the chance. If his plan worked then lyoko would be shut down after this. He did a loop the loop and went over the plan in his head first he would sorry folks you can't hear the plan yet  Jeremy landed on the peak and took in his surroundings whilst drawing a pure white blade from thin air. "X.a.n.a. I give you one chance to stop or I will delete you!" Jeremy shouted.

X.a.n.a. turned around as if seeing Jeremy for the first time. "Ah look who it is! The ignorant little whelp who dares to challenge me." The monster of a virus pulled out an identical blade to Jeremy only his was the deepest black. The two blades crashed, both hungry for the others blood. They fell apart but only for a second then they were back together in a series off cuts and parries that would give anyone a headache but they just kept going. (The perfect line for this is "so what now jack? We be two immortals caught in battle for ever" "or you could just surrender" pirates of the Caribbean) as the two fought they use digital spells and changed the landscape and made monsters appear but the other would all ways either counter, avoid or just ignore all this. The battle kept going. X.a.n.a. made a couple of crabs appear either side of Jeremy but the boy just took it in a spin aimed at X.a.n.a.'s neck. The creature who had been smiling parried and spat in rage. They fought. Half an hour later neither had made any progress but still they fought. Their blades slammed into each other time and time again so fast that all you saw was a huge black blur and a huge white blur where the blades should be. In the end X.a.n.a pulled away. "You cannot defeat me!" he said in his usual gravely tones "I control everything on lyoko. I know exactly what I can do to you and it's painful."

"there is you problem X.a.n.a." said Jeremy, coolly for someone who has been sword fighting for nearly an hour." You know the limits of you power, but I don't know how much power I have! I could have double the power you do or half. Time to find out I think." Jeremy aimed all his anger, his pain, his suffering, all his care for his friends and his love for Aelita at X.a.n.a. the blast blew the top off the mountain and the surrounding… well… everything really. No way X.a.n.a survived that right?

Ulrich 

We had been fighting for ages and still no word from Jeremy or Aelita. I wonder if they forgot us? No they wouldn't. Would they? I had noticed that a while ago the monsters stopped surging towards the sewer and now ere just killing anything and everything in their path to… what ever they were after! Ulrich had thought nothing of this change and he and odd kept fighting oblivious to the drama taking place in the factory. Yumi was still out, the monsters were pouring in from every direction and more humans were getting slaughtered. At least William was being helpful. He had gotten all the jocks and armed them, setting them in a defensive ring around everyone else. The jocks were holding the monsters at bay but it was only a matter of time till they broke through and killed the defenceless, innocent children inside. Suddenly there was a scream! One of the monsters had penetrated the circle! Ulrich ran but it was in vain! He saw it charge up its laser and the bolt ripped through the child. The poor kid slowly bled to death as their brains leaked out of their fractured and broken skull. (You all thought the poor kid would be saved at the last minute didn't you! Surprise!) Suddenly the monster was destroyed before it could do any more harm. There, Yumi stood. She stepped over the unfortunate body of the now very dead child and filled up the circle. She threw her fans and cut a swathe thought the monster ranks. This enticed bravery and courage in the other defenders and they all sent up a fierce war cry and charged into the monsters. In the end of the day, although Ulrich couldn't know this, only ¼ of them cam out the other side. It was not murder or killing it was a massacre.

Aelita 

When Aelita came around she sat up sharply. She remembered sitting watching Jeremy then black. She checked herself, no bruises or cuts. Everything was where it should be. Strange, maybe she just passed out from exhaustion. She doubted it but nothing was wrong. No harm done, she returned to her chair and looked at the screen. She noted that Jeremy was looking right at her, that look of concern he gave her was plastered across his face. "Are you o.k.?" he asked. "Yes I am fine" Aelita insisted.

"Well I thought you should know that X.a.n.a. is gone. There is only one thing left to do" he cut in through her cheering.

"What's that?" Aelita asked as she had compliantly forgotten their earlier conversation.

"I have to sacrifice myself to shut down lyoko. I will die and there will be a ten second interval where you must shut down lyoko or it will never shut down. They you must completely wipe the drives destroying it for every. Until you wipe the drive someone could still bring lyoko back online…"

"but you cant commit suicide!" Aelita interrupted "please don't I love you too much to lose you!" she got up and ran to the elevator hitting the down button.

A/N aren't I cruel  read and review!


	12. the unmaking song

A/N hi again I'm just writing to say thank you to all my reviewers especially Purplelover for you continued support. I would like to say

No I don't own code lyoko or any of the characters or the song: you'll be in my heart, by Phil Collins.

Chapter 7

The sacrifice.

Aelita ran into the scanner and virtualised but instead of where she should be she was standing in a white room.

"Hello princess" Jeremy said, materialising out of the walls.

"I have made this room with my last power to talk to you." He continued

"Please don't do this there must be another way!" Aelita cried running over to him and hugging him.

"Here" he said and music started playing "it's your favourite!"

Come stop your crying  
it will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

"I'm scared" Aelita whispered

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
don't you cry

"I'm here for you" Jeremy said holding her closer.

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

"Please don't go" Aelita begged.

"I have to" Jeremy whispered in her ear "but remember…"

you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

"But…" Aelita started

"No Aelita we had good times. Anyway I'm confident in you" Jeremy interrupted.

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

"Here is the important bit Aelita" Jeremy said

When destiny calls you  
you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
we'll show them together

"I understand" Aelita whispered and kissed Jeremy

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Aelita looked over her shoulder and saw Jeremy smiling warmly at her

I'll be there always

"Good bye Aelita" Jeremy said

"Good bye" Aelita said and devertualised.

"Good bye my love" Jeremy said and vanished. A huge force ripped lyoko apart destroying the towers once and for all…

A/N – hi everyone! Such tension! Sorry for the naff chapter but I thought of it whilst listening to my mp3 player! This is not the end though! I have more chapters planned!

Or do I…


	13. jeremy's last words

A/N- whines guys! Where are you? Why aren't you reviewing? Well? Never mind just press the tempting little square at the bottom and say something nice :D pretty please puppy dog eyes and if you hate dogs kitty eyes and if you hate cats what's wrong with you?

The diary of Jeremy Belopelis (did I spell that right?)

Aelita sat there staring at the super computer. She couldn't believe that all their work had just vanished. The monitor showed the pieces of lyoko being vaporised slowly. She slumped forwards, head in hands, and burst into tears. "Why did he have to leave? Why" she muttered to herself. Just then a very happy looking odd ran out of the elevator followed by Ulrich and Yumi. "He did it he did it!" shouted odd. Ulrich, being the only sensible human in the block (Aelita is crying and Yumi is very dazed and odd, well odd is being himself  ) noticed that Jeremy wasn't there. He put two and two together, realising that Jeremy was probably dead.

"Aelita I'm sorry" Ulrich said "do you want some alone time?"

Aelita shuddered and sat up, her tear streaked face still red and she looked at them for the first time " no think you need to hear the whole story first." She said. They all sat down on the floor around her like children at a story telling. Except children's stories are rarely so grim. They all listened attentively as Aelita told them what happened. She occasionally stopped to sob or to show them small clips of Jeremy on lyoko. She only just managed to get out Jeremy's last words before she broke into tears. They all looked glum. No one wanted to speak and they were all thinking of Jeremy, how he had first discovered lyoko, how he had kept them all safe and gotten them out of danger and most problems. Ulrich thought of how Jeremy had helped him to get his grades up, thus his father had not taken him out of school. Yumi thought of how Jeremy had always listened to her when she was down or in trouble, he had never judged her or laughed at her but had always given good advice. Odd thought of how Jeremy had gotten him out of more scrapes than he could count and how he had saved him from x.a.n.a.'s virus when they were on lyoko. Aelita thought of the good times they had together, him rescuing her, the felling of hope when she first saw him on the supercomputer. She also thought of the good times that they couldn't have now, they could never get married, have children, grow old together. Ulrich got up and slowly walked to the elevator, sensing Aelita's need to be alone. Odd got up and followed him. Then they both came back and picked up Yumi who had fallen asleep. They entered the elevator and waited as it began its slow journey up. As they got to the top odd helped Ulrich carry Yumi out of the lift, and to their dorm. As soon as they lay Yumi on Ulrich's bed (he insisted it was his as odds bed was covered in so much rubbish and junk that if they left her there then they were likely not to find her ever again) odd said he was hungry and ran off, probably to the cafeteria of an all night buffet. When he had left Ulrich ran to the boys toilet and wet a small flannel in freezing water. When he got back he lay it gently on yumi's head and waited. He admired her whilst she was sleeping and was just starting to drift off when odd burst in his arms full of junk food.

"hi Ulrich want some?" he asked indicating his huge pile of food.

"uh… no thanks" Ulrich said quickly "id rather eat the boxes" he muttered so odd couldn't hear. This got a snigger from Yumi "Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed "you're awake!"

"yeah" she said "I have been for about 20 minutes now" she said

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I didn't want to disturb you" Yumi said grinning.

At this point odd interrupted

"Aww! Look at the two little love birds" he said in a mocking voice

"ODD!" Yumi and Ulrich exclaimed at the same time.

-( with Aelita )-

Aelita just sat there staring at the supercomputer. She randomly pressed a few keys and a screen flickered into life.

"V.r. diary entry 4.7865.967 last entry and final instructions for Aelita lyoko." Jeremy's voice blurted out from the speakers. "Aelita, not to be dramatic but if you are reading this I am dead. Don't worry though because if you follow my plan then we will soon be together again. I have shut down the lyoko program but you must shut down the computer all together. You must delete all data related to lyoko or x.a.n.a. could come back and remake a new lyoko as he wants. All the lyoko data will be lost and the super computer will be reset. By doing this you will reboot all the computer data and wipe x.a.n.a. away. Also you are sitting on my last hope. Goodbye Aelita and please take the right answer." The computer fizzled off and then a big button appeared on screen saying "reboot" Aelita thought hard. Should she do it. Should she not. She needed the help of her friends.


	14. the right answer?

A/N o.k. guys I'm just going to take a short brake in the story to advertise o.k.? Good!

My other story is up and running but I will not write any more chapters until I get some ideas for the following characters (their place in the story) inuasha (I don't watch it  ) shaman king – yoh (I'm not sure) and lee from card captors. Got it? Excellent! Now on with this weeks random drivel ;)

The right answer

Kiwi's p.o.v. (shrugs it's something new)

Ooh! Food! Odd! Ulrich! Food! Water! Food! Ball! Run! Odd! Belly rub! Food! Food! (Life is simple when you are a dog:-D)(He inherits his food loving from odd)

Normal p.o.v.

Odd was playing with kiwi and feeding him when Aelita burst into the room. By the looks of it she had run from the factory to here on her own and it took her a few moments until she caught her breath. When she did she managed to gasp out everything that had just happened. She told them when the diary opened and she got all the way through but forgot the line "you are sitting on my last hope" she let it slip her mind. Silly? Maybe.

"Are you sure that's all?" asked Yumi.

"Yes that was everything. So what should I do? If I close lyoko then Jeremy will be permanently deleted and there will be no hope of getting him back. If I don't then x.a.n.a. will come back. What should I do!" Aelita said.

"Well I think that shutting lyoko down might be a bad idea. He said you will be together but he might mean that you will die as well. Think about it. Did Jeremy really sever your bonds with lyoko? I think we need a better test, perhaps one that isn't fatal." Ulrich said.

"No Ulrich I trust Jeremy with my life. If he said that we would be together I don't think that he meant I would die, Jeremy would never do anything to hurt me."

"Yeah she's right Ulrich. Jeremy isn't that sort of person" Yumi added.

"Mmfhigyunrei" odd added with his mouth full of food. It broke the tension and they all laughed, in the process of witch odd sprayed food all over Aelita.

"Well I for one think that you should go with what Jeremy said because he has never led us wrong. He has always been right, the little bugger, and we should go ahead with it!" said Yumi.

"Yes I think you are right." Said Aelita. Time to cut off lyoko!

When they got to the factory Aelita walked up to the supercomputer, plugged in her USB mouse and clicked the button. Immediately the whole room went black and a picture of Jeremy appeared on screen. "The right answer" he said smiling at them all then he too vanished and the whole system started to re boot. They all went to the scanner room to watch the pods click back and slowly everything returned too normal. Suddenly Aelita shouted "look guys look at this!" she shouted at them and showed them a small object that just might work! It could… hopefully…


End file.
